The Golden King
by Kuromoki
Summary: Hiatus.


**Excerpt from the Italian mage Alberto Ricardo's Book, _Demon King_, 19th Century**

...To those who accomplished this formidable feat, I grant them the title of **Campione – Godslayer – **.

Among all virtuous readers, some will probably believe that I over-exaggerate with that title and crown, while others will think that I am making undue fuss over it.

However, I want to emphasize it, once again.

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

...

Kusanagi Godou stared at the blurry figure that was in front of him from where he leaned with his back to the wall, he idly wondered if this would be where he met his end. His body was riddled with deep cuts from where that _guy_ had used his dual blades to try and kill him with. Now standing directly in front of him, the man dressed in gold brought one of his blades up into the air.

_"No doubt to deal the final blow"_, Godou thought.

However he was confused when he heard a sound of something being stabbed into the ground. He then heard the man shout out, "Hear me, weaklings! I will spare your lives for today! However, spread word that the [King of Heroes] seeks a fight to the death with the [Devil Kings] of the world! If my challenge is not met within 7 days, I shall sink this land underwater! For those who wish to challenge me, I welcome it, however I won't be as lenient as I did with this child." As if to single Godou out, one of the blades the man wielded was thrown at him, only for it hit the wall which he was leaning against. It was a statement that he could've easily killed Godou, but he had been spared on a whim. The man continued, "Now, I shall await all challengers at the capital of Babylonia, Uruk! Spread word quickly, for after 7 days, your deaths are all assured!"

With his speech done, the man in gold seemingly disappeared. The blades which he stabbed into the ground and embed into the wall broke into golden particles before vanishing into thin air.

Godou didn't know how long he continued to lean against the wall, but soon enough, the silence was broken by one of the other people there screaming out loud. Followed by rapid footsteps, the whole place descended into chaos. People started calling out names or started crying, all that didn't matter to Godou, for soon enough he collapsed from exhaustion.

...

Waking up was something that Godou had always considered a chore. Lots of times he wondered what was the point in waking up to another day of monotony when he could just lay back on his bed and sleep the day away. However when he woke up this time, he bolted up instead of sluggishly pulling himself up like he used to do. Immediately afterwards he clutched his body in pain. He felt sore in places that he didn't know existed and when he looked down at his body, he noticed he was covered in bandages.

Looking down at his battered body, Godou remembered that he had lost conscious while leaning against the wall. Now, around him were pristine white walls and the smell of anti-septic was in the air. This most likely meant that he was transported to a hospital after he had lost consciousness. Looking around one more time, he saw nothing that would prevent him from getting up. Taking this as a sign that he was in no danger, he slowly tried to get up without aggravating all the slash wounds that no doubt still marred his body.

Getting off the bed took some effort, but he was nevertheless able to get up. Slowly starting to walk the door, Godou ignored the dull throbbing the slash wounds were giving off. Right now he had to try and understand the situation. If the memory before he lost consciousness was right. Then someone would've gone to end the madman that just showed up out of nowhere and wrecked havoc on the showcase site. Not for the first time did Godou wonder just why he seemed to get into these situations.

Soon enough he was at the nurse station that was in charge of whatever floor he was on. However the moment the nurse saw him slowly shambling, she hopped out of her workstation and started speaking in rapid Arabic. None of which Godou understood. However he got the gist of it when she gestured in a direction and slowly started pushing him back towards the direction he came from. Slowly moving back to his room, the nurse helped guide him back onto his bed before saying something that he didn't understand. She then left and Godou was left to his thoughts.

Most likely, she was going to get a doctor that could understand him and from there, whatever happens will happen. Sure enough, not even 10 minutes later a doctor that was definitely of Asian descent entered the room along with another person who was no doubt a local based on the weird clothes he wore. Expressing confusion at why a local was with him, the doctor spoke in Japanese and said that the person was a government official who came to take his opinion. However to Godou, the person looked nothing like an official in anyway.

Then when Godou looked towards the so-called official again, when he met the officials stare, he felt a strange voice tell him that he was an official and he could trust him the more he started into the officials eyes. Soon enough he just nodded and the doctor started by saying that the official was here to debrief him on what had happened while taking his opinion of the incident as well.

The doctor then stated, "Well lets start with the state of your body, when you were delivered here by an ambulance, the doctors of the emergency ward immediately did a check up on you. Luckily they found identification for you in your pocket since the person who called the ambulance for you was no longer there. From there the doctors looked over your wounds and concluded that you were in no danger from blood loss despite the fact that there were _many_ slash wounds on your body. After stopping the blood loss, we put you in a room and waited for you to wake up which you have now done. The rest I will leave to the official to explain." With that said, the doctor got up and prepared to leave but Godou stopped him and asked, "What happened to the other people that was at the site?"

The doctor just turned around and said, "the official will explain." before turning and exiting the room while closing the door.

Godou turned his head to the official that had been silent throughout the entire exchange. He raised an eyebrow when the official started speaking fluent Japanese like he had been speaking it all his life.

"Now young man, do you mind explaining to me just what happened at the site? We have heard various stories from the other witnesses and they all ranged from a terrorist with swords in hand killing everyone to a crazy person who escaped an asylum and went on a rampage. Throughout all stories, we've pieced together that the person was blonde, was at least 1.8 meters tall and dressed in gold. Now please tell me if you can recall anything that would've better helped us identify this man." After saying that he just stared at Godou waiting for a reply.

Godou who stared back felt that telling the truth would be the best, collecting his thoughts he started explaining as best he could, "Well I remember him calling himself [King Of Heroes] and that he was dressed in gold armor with a red sarong. He also had these two gold blades" As if to accentuate his point Godou unconsciously rubbed his bandaged arms " he also said something about how he wanted to challenge some sort of Devil king to a death match and that if no one challenges him after 7 days, he would sink this land underwater. Also he said that he would wait at the capital of Babylonia, Uruk." Godou finished.

The official who had stayed quiet throughout Godou's tale stared at him. Then the official nodded his head, "Thank you very much for your cooperation."

Godou just nodded his own head and prepared to ask a question but was interrupted by the official before he could ask. "Now Godou-san, if you don't mind me asking, just what was your purpose for visiting this place?"

"Huh?" The official repeated his question, "I would like to know what your purpose was for coming to Samawah."

"Oh, I was here to fill in for my grandfather who couldn't make it to the exhibition that was happening at ruins close by." Godou answered.

"I see." He then asked, "May I ask what your grandfathers occupation is that he couldn't make it and had to send you to fill in for him?"

"Ah.. He was a former professor of folklore before he retired. The person who was hosting this exhibition used to be a fellow colleague, but since he couldn't make and not to seem rude, he asked me to come in his place."

Nodding at this, "Why exactly did you accept to come here? Should you not be going to school around this time?"

"That's because my school is used to me doing this."

"This?"

"Filling in for my grandfather, normally he would go himself, but he didn't feel like going to this one of these and since he didn't wnat to come off as rude, I came in his place as a representative. Also my school doesn't mind so long as I keep my grades up after returning."

"Ah..." the official let out, "Is it also true that you fought the maniac as the other testimonies implied?"

"If your definition of fighting is trying to survive, then yea I fought, didn't make much difference at all." Godou closed his eye's as if remembering how he was just trying to dodge as best as he could.

"May I ask what caused you to charge at an armed man if the testimonies are to be believed?"

"Well he just showed up out of nowhere, and then he caused an explosion somehow. From there everyone just sort of fell into mass panic because of a guy who showed up waving two swords around, so I thought if I could subdue him, then there would be nothing to worry about."

"That still doesn't answer why you would charge an armed man. The normal reaction would've been to run instead of charging into a life or death situation, instead you managed to stay calm and try to neutralize the threat." the official said.

"..I'm used to staying calm in situations like that."

The official raised and eyebrow and asked, "Care to elaborate?"

Godou just let out a long sigh, "Ever since I was young I felt like I was being watched everywhere I go. As time went on the feeling grew until it got to the point where I thought I would go insane. Of course I also got used to it after enduring it for so long. So it would take a lot to surprise me."

The official just stared at him, "You have my condolences."

Godou just nodded his head and asked his own question, "What happened to the other people there? After I lost conscious I don't know of anything that happened. What happened to the people that were caught up in the explosion?"

"No one was killed if that is what you're implying, but quite a few of them were injured, however they are being treated even as we speak so there is nothing to worry about."

At this Godou let out a sigh of relief, while he knew no one at the exhibition, he wouldn't wish harm on anyone especially after what had happened.

The official then spoke up again and this time he was staring directly into Godou's eyes. As the official spoke Godou heard a mesmerizing voice from the official. "_You will forget everything pertaining to what happened at the exhibition site, the cause for why you were injured in the first place was because part of the ruins collapsed and the shrapnel from the collapsed ruin caused all the cuts on your body. You will remember none of this conversation when you wake up and will stay here for another day before you are released. Understood?_"

Godou didn't know what was happened to him but he heard himself speak. "Understood."

"_Good. Now go to sleep."_ With that Godou knew no more.

...

Godou woke up from his induced sleep sluggishly like normal. However when he was halfway up his wounds started throbbing and he collapsed onto his bed. He then remembered that he was hospitalized for cuts caused by shrapnel. Gritting his teeth, Godou leaned up slowly and then remembered that he had to stay another day before he would be discharged but he couldn't remember who was it that told him that. It was like he just knew he would be discharged in a day and that was it.

For some reason he felt like he was forgetting something important but he shook it off as trauma from the incident. Looking at the clock on the wall he was surprised to see that it was already the next day. Was he asleep for that long that it was already time for him to be discharged?

Sure enough, not even 30 minutes later a nurse walked in with a clipboard. She handed it to Godou and luckily it was in Japanese, it was basically a discharge paper saying that they would be in no way held responsible for any new wounds that popped up on him if he decided to strain himself. Standard procedure for all hospitals as far as he could tell. Signing his name on the line, the nurse gestured to the cupboard next to his bed and he understood that was most likely where his belongings were.

...

It was about 15 minutes later that he found himself heading back to his hotel in the city of Samawah. Looking around at the busy streets, he noticed not for the first that the people were much more reclusive compared to Japanese counterparts. People moved with a purpose, not once stopping to make idle chatter with the people around them. passing by the bazaar, he noticed that it was the same. People just walked in, bought what they wanted and walked out. Not once trying to initiate a conversation like those in Japan would do.

Arriving at his hotel, he was relieved to see that they didn't evict him from it since he didn't check in for a day. When asked why he didn't he merely said he was hospitalized because of the collapse of the ruins. The secretary just nodded her head in understanding before handing him his hotel key.

Entering his hotel room, he saw that everything was as he left it. Sitting down on the bed, he turned on the television and looked for a news channel about the collapse of the ruins. He found a channel giving a report on the incident. However he felt that something was off about the report but he couldn't put his finger on what. All the report said was that due to the collapse of age old ruins, the exhibition would no doubt be delayed for at least another week to clean up the site and make sure a 2nd collapse wouldn't happen. It even went over how due to the collapse a few of the guests at the exhibit were injured but the report stated that there were no deaths, just varying degrees of injuries.

Then he noticed that it was being aired on an international level. Of course it was to be expected, something as old as ruins collapsing and people from different countries getting injured was bound to catch the attention of the media. Then he paled again as he realized that if it was on international news, then his grandfather would be bound to notice since he kept up with the latest news of everything despite being so old. Grabbing his cellphone from his pocket, he quickly dialed his home phone number and waited for someone to pick up.

When someone did it was the voice of a child and Godou instantly could tell it was Shizuka. "Yes..? Who is it?" she seemed to ask in an irritated voice.

Godou wondered what got her in such a mood. Shrugging it off he spoke. "Hey Shizuka, Can you get grandfather on the phone?"

When he said then he heard an audible gasp from the other side of the phone and heard her call out "Onii-chan?!"

"Yes, yes it's me, can you please call grandfather now?" Godou let out exasperatedly. He knew he was being insensitive but he really wanted to talk with grandfather about what happened. Shizuka just sniffed on the other end of the phone but soon enough he heard her call out for grandfather to come answer the phone.

...

When Kusanagi Ichirou had seen the news that the ruins near Samawah had collapsed, he didn't so much as flinch. However when he heard that the exhibition that was happening at the ruins had casualties he nearly had a heart attack since that was where his grandson Godou had gone in his stead. He breathed a sigh of relief when the report stated that no one was killed, however the victims of the accident had suffered varying degrees of damage from the collapse.

When Shizuka heard this, she started getting worried about what could've happened to her brother. They both waited for a phone call from Godou telling them he was okay. However a day after the incident was reported they had still yet to receive a call, so they naturally worried that he was one of the victims who got injured. Of course, it wasn't made any easier when various females from Godou's middle school and around the neighborhood started calling their home asking them if they knew what happened to Godou since they knew he was at the exhibition. Over the years, the females seemed to all gravitate towards Godou and through a vast gossip network they would instantly know where Godou was located from informants that kept track of his location via being friends or unintentionally eavesdropping, sometimes getting the answer straight from Ichirous mouth when asked.

Sometimes, Ichirou wondered if his grandson realized that he was walking the path of playboy without noticing it. He had heard from Godou that ever since he was young, he got the feeling that he was being watched everyday. Of course to Ichirou who was used to noticing the stares of females instantly saw just what was causing the feeling, but in hopes of Godou recognizing it for himself didn't tell him just what the cause was. This led to Godou developing a high sense of paranoia every time he felt the stares and a high sense of danger as well since over protective fathers who followed their own daughters would fly into a rage at him when they saw it was him that their daughters were stalking. Naturally Ichirou feared for his grandsons life when situations like these popped up but this was the first time that Godou actually had a high chance of being involved in an accident instead of being raged at by a father.

So it was with great relief when he heard Shizuka answer another call and heard her say, "Onii-chan?!" confirming that Godou was okay. When his granddaughter called for him to answer the phone he got up and prepared to listen to what Godou had to say.

...

"Hello? Godou is that you?" the other voice on the phone asked.

"Yea, it's me grandpa"

"I see... I'm going to guess their was a reason you didn't call yesterday?"

"Yea, I was hospitalized for getting hit by shrapnel from the collapse of the ruins. I was just discharged about an hour ago."

"I see... when will you be returning home?"

"I was planning on coming home in 3 days, but I remembered that they said the exhibition will be resumed in at least a week after the collapsed site is cleaned up and people have confirmed that a second collapse wouldn't happen." Here Godou paused, "Do you want me to stay for when it's ready again? or do you want me to come home?"

The other side of the phone was silent before his grandfather responded "Do you want to stay for the exhibition or do you want to come home now?"

"Eh?" Godou let out.

His grandfather repeated his words, "Do you want to stay for the exhibition after its ready again or do you want to come home?"

"I..don't know.."

"What don't you know?"

Godou just made a confused expression to himself, "I ... don't know... for some reason.. I feel that if I got home now, I would be missing something big, but I can't seem to tell what..."

Ichirou remained silent on the other end of the phone.

Godou unable to bear the silence was just about to tell his grandfather he was coming home, since he thought he worried his family enough. however he stopped when he heard his grandfather say, "Very well, stay for the re-opening of the exhibition. I will call your school and tell them you'll be gone for another week or so. Just make sure to come home safely okay?"

Godou remained silent before he found his voice, "Thank you grandpa."

"Uhm, I'll tell Shizuka you won't be coming home yet, but when you do return, you better find a way to appease her from worrying about you."

"Got it, I'll be sure to bring home some souvenirs for her. Good bye for now."

"Right, good bye." Ichirou answered before the phone was hung up.

Godou looked down at the phone in his hand before sighing and hanging it up as well. He wondered just what was it that kept him from leaving, he didn't know why, but for some reason he felt that something big was happening in this place, but he couldn't remember what. Sighing in frustration he lent back on the chair he was sitting on and inadvertently caused a jolt of pain to go up his spine. Gritting his teeth he waited for the pain to fade before slowly getting up and walking to bed. Soon enough he had fallen asleep.

...

3 days later and Godou was mostly recovered from his ordeal and he was well enough to be able to walk for awhile without feeling pain from doing so. During those 3 days, Godou's feeling for something big happening continued to increase and now he kept looking around him at the slightest feeling that something was going to happen. However each time he did so, nothing would happen. It was as if something was eluding him but he had no idea what.

Still he was never more grateful for the fact that his family was a bit well off. It gave him money to spend tasting all these new foods he had never tried before. This was one of the highlights of Godou filling in for his grandfather. He was allowed to taste the foods of different cultures so much, that he developed a taste for new foods every time he was in a new place. However he didn't forget to look for souvenirs to bring home. So far nothing had caught his eye and the things that did seemed like an inappropriate gift for Shizuka so he was still looking.

Heading back to his hotel room he turned on the television which had a report going on about how the behavior of the birds in Iraq were currently acting strange, along with the all the avian's in the entirety of Africa and South Europe. Mentally shrugging at the report, he flipped through the channels looking for anything interesting. When he didn't see anything, he just turned off the TV and went to sleep. Even though his wounds were mostly healed, he wanted to get as much rest as he could to accelerate the process.

It was a day later that Godou noticed that his danger senses refined from years of paranoia was acting up worse then ever. This time much worse then before. Here he paused. Before? Where had that come from. As far as he could remember, his danger senses never went off this badly. So why did he think to himself that there was a time before this that was just as bad?

Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of such thoughts. However since he was shaking his head and walking at the same time, he didn't notice himself bumping into someone on the road. When he took a step back to apologize, his danger senses went completely out of control and he unconsciously jumped backwards until there was at least 3 meters of distance between whatever was causing his danger senses to go haywire.

Looking up he was greeted to the sight of a blonde man with spiked up hair wearing black casual clothes. On his face was a frown as he stared at Godou as if trying to remember something. Godou on the other hand was feeling extreme fear for the person in front of him and he didn't know why. His body just screamed at him to run, that the person in front of him was beyond dangerous and could easily end his life if he so desired.

While he internally debated whether he could escape from the man in front of him or not in his mind. The man in front of him finally seemed to remember something, "Ah.. you're that kid who tried attacking me when I first descended."

When Godou heard that, his head jerked up "What."

However the man seemed to pay no heed to what what Godou was saying and continued speaking as if he wasn't interrupted. "Well kid, did you pass on my message for me like a good little weakling? Or could it be that you thought I was joking when I said to spread the word that I was seeking a death match with the Devil Kings of the world?" At this the blonde man gave Godou a piercing stare that caused Godou to tense his body in preparation to run. While not all his wounds had healed yet, he had recovered enough that strenuous activity wouldn't make his condition worse.

The blonde man seeing Godou tense his body smiled as to him this was no doubt a confirmation that the message had indeed been spread. However he instantly lost that smile when Godou shouted out, "What the hell are you talking about and who are you?!"

Instantly the blonde man was standing in front of Godou towering over him despite being only a few inches taller then Godou. As he looked down at Godou, Godou felt his body instantly lock up under the blonde mans gaze despite him telling his body to move. Then the blonde man spoke again, "Tell me kid, do you know who I am?"

Staring directly into the blonde mans eye's Godou replied, "Obviously not, or else I wouldn't be asking now would I?!" Staring into Godou's defiant gaze the blonde man continued staring until he started speaking again. "Strange... your eye's tell me you speak the truth, but your body seems to remember what I did to it." At this he looked thoughtful while Godou froze and thought, _"'His body remembered what he did to it?' My god, was he in the presence of a child predator or something?!"_

However those thoughts instantly vanished by the mans next words, "It seems that you have forgotten about our meeting. Either someone forced you to forget it or you were traumatized by the event." Here the man paused and let out a sadistic smirk and said, "Lets find out which one is it now don't we." He looked at Godou and narrowed his eyes.

Instantly Godou was assaulted by images of him being cut in various places on his body and the person doing the cutting was the man in front of him welding two golden blades. However it got worse as he was assaulted by various visions of his own death by the man. Visions of him dying from a stab to the heart, beheading, blood loss etc. all types of images flashed through Godou's eyes. When it finally stopped he was breathing heavily on his knees with his arms barely supporting himself up. He was shivering all over as he finally remembered the blonde man in front of him. Visions of how he showed up out of nowhere and causing an explosion that caused the collapse of the ruins of the exhibition site. How he foolishly tried attacking the blonde man. How the blonde man declared that he spared Godou on a whim and that he was waiting in Uruk for challengers that would rise up against him. How if he wasn't defeated, he would flood the entire island and sink it under the sea. How he woke up in a hospital afterwards and how the official took his answers and then somehow hypnotized him into forgetting all about it. He remembered everything. Now he knew what the weird feeling he had been feeling for the past week had been about.

Looking up once more at the blonde man, this time Godou's eyes showed fear of the person in front of him and when the blonde man that called himself the [King of Heroes] saw the fear in Godou's eyes he smirked, "Well, well.. it seems that someone had caused you to forget the memory about what I did to you... Now I wonder just why they would do that.. all I wanted was to get word spread to the Devil King's that I wanted a fight to the death with them."

Godou knew why they wanted to make him forget. They wanted to make sure no one knew of such a crazy existence like this blonde man and deep down he wanted to shout out to the crazy bastard that it was because no one in the right mind would want to get into a death match with a crazy lunatic like him, nor would anyone want to get into a death match at all in this era. However he kept his mouth shut, the person in front of him could kill him anytime he wished. Even now the fact that he was alive was because of a whim.

Then the blonde man started speaking again and Godou started listening, anything to keep himself alive longer. At least until he could get the hell out of here. "Well it doesn't matter, now that you remember everything again, you better start spreading the word." At this Godou was once more stared at intensely and Godou felt himself feeling weak again. Then the feeling was gone as he started speaking again. "Remember that if my challenge is not met in 2 days, then I'll sink this pitiful island into the sea along with the rest of the world. Understand?"

Godou nodded his head rigidly.

The blonde just nodded his head and started walking past him. When Godou could no longer hear the blonde's foot steps, he allowed himself to completely collapse onto the group gasping for breath. Even though he was used to feeling observed and had hate directed at him, this was the first time that he was so close to someone that could kill him with ease and Godou was close to hyper ventilating from the encounter.

However he quickly got up. Looking around he noticed that no one was around. That was strange enough, but when he started walking back towards his hotel he felt himself pass by something when he reached the split between the urban and rural part of the city, he felt as if he walked through a bubble. The moment he walked through he noticed that everywhere had gotten busy again.

Looking around strangely at the strange occurrence, he quickly remembered that he wanted to head back to his hotel. Heading towards the hotel he stayed at Godou tried keeping his pace, however that failed and he was walking irregularly. When he got back to the hotel and the secretary saw him walking around wobbly, she was worried, however he just said that his wounds were acting up was all. So he quickly got his key and headed towards his room. The moment he entered his room and locked it, he made a dash for the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

In the privacy of his hotel room he allowed his fear of the person he just saw to show. Shivering from how close to death Godou was, he thanked the stars, god, anything that he was still alive. He stayed like that for a while before he calmed down. Once he did he quickly got to packing away all his belongings into his suitcase and prepared to get the hell out of the country. No way was he staying on the same continent as a crazy lunatic like that. However in the middle of his packing, he recalled the conversation he had with his grandfather 4 days ago. Was he not the one who said that he felt something big was about to happen and he wanted to witness it for himself?

Struggling with himself to stay and await the event or flee and hope the lunatic wouldn't follow him warred with each other. Until finally he remembered a sentence from what the blonde man had said, _"Remember that if my challenge is not met in 2 days, then I'll sink this pitiful island into the sea along with the rest of the world. Understood?"_

Clenching his fists together he wondered if what the man said was truly true. While Godou feared for his life, his personality would not permit him to run if the people around him were endangered in some way. He could tell the people around him how this place would be flooded in 2 days, but he decided against it. Even if he told the people here about this, it would probably be the ravings of a crazy kid. Also he might be silenced. The official from before could show up again and make him forget everything and he would be clueless as to what happened again.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Godou tried coming up with anything that would allow him to warn the people living here without coming across as a crazy foreigner. Turning on the TV in hopes of it giving him motivation to find a way to warn the people, he saw that it was still the news channel and this time it was talking about the behavior about the animals around the world. How birds flew away from a certain direction and how rural animals rampaged around in fear. Then it went on to state that the Iraq government had issued a Tsunami warning. Stating how Western Europe and Africa's water level had drastically risen in the past few days and at the rate this was going. A tsunami would hit the junction between Africa,Western Europe and Western Asia. It also encouraged people to quickly evacuate. It then showed a video of people panicking around near the coastline and trying to evacuate. Remembering the warning from that blonde he grit his teeth. No doubt whatever was happening was because of that man. While he had no idea how that blonde managed to generate a tsunami that could swallow a continent and a half, Godou bet that the only way to stop it would be to either defeat the man or kill him. Neither which sounded like a possible prospect by Godou. However he had to at least try or else he would most likely be swallowed when the tsunami hit.

Leaning back onto his chair, Godou stared at the TV while his wounds pulsed every now and then as the adrenaline slowly left his system. Godou assessed his own body and estimated that in another day his body would be fully healed. All that was left now was to find a plan to somehow defeat the blonde man that would no doubt be waiting in Uruk. However if there was indeed an evacuation warning, then roads would be congested and he would have a hard time getting their. So tomorrow would be his best day to head to a city or town that was close by and from their walk to the ruins of Uruk. No doubt the buses would all be relegated to evacuating people so they wouldn't head closer to the ocean.

With a plan to get there, Godou started thinking of how to defeat the blonde man.

...

The next day, Godou got up from his late night brainstorming session and checked over his body. His wounds were mostly healed, so he no longer needed the bandages. Quickly discarding them since they caused him to feel very itchy, he got up and started walking out. He gave his hotel key to the secretary at the lobby and asked her if the hotel would be able to hold onto his belongings since he would be heading out to help with the evacuation closer to the shoreline. The secretary just said, "Don't worry, we will hold onto your belonging until you have returned, if not, then they will simply be donated to a better cause."

Nodding his head at this, Godou headed out. While he wasn't over-attached to his belongings, he did see the merit in donating them to the needy if he didn't make it back. Then again, it was probably morbid thinking on his part and caution on the secretaries.

Heading towards a bus stop, he saw one that would be headed to a town close to the ruins of Uruk getting ready to depart. Quickly heading towards it, he barely made it when the doors closed. Inside the driver looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Godou quickly bought out a map and pointed to a town close to the ruins of Uruk. When the driver saw the location he looked at Godou again before nodding his head and pointed his finger to a city that was a bit farther then the town he had pointed at. Nodding his head as well, he quickly paid the bus fare and took a seat.

As the bus started up and left the city of Samawah, Godou once more started brainstorming ways of how to beat the blonde. However he couldn't come up with anything concrete. Everything the man had displayed about himself marked him as invulnerable. That alone caused most of the scenarios he had thought up of to fail since he would generally enter a fight so long as he knew he had a high chance of victory. However this man made it seem like he had no chance of victory at all, but he would have to try or else he would be consumed by the tsunami. He had long since labeled that man as something supernatural when he saw him for the second time, so most likely conventional weapons wouldn't work on him. That meant that he would have to rely on luck and hope he found a solution.

So far he had gotten lucky and the driver understood he wanted to stop at a town close to the ruins of Uruk, but for how long would this luck hold? No doubt there would be barricades that prevented people from entering such old ruins and he had no doubt that the official who made him forget about the incident had reported what he said to his superiors. So security would most likely be high as well. That meant that Godou would have to find a way to sneak in. That was also not accounting for the fear that he subconsciously harbored. Even though he was mentally prepared, his body didn't seem to agree and as he drew closer to Uruk, he had to keep his body from shivering in fear.

He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear the bus driver yell at him. Looking up he saw that the driver was gesturing to the town they were in. Understanding dawned on his face as he saw they had arrived. Nodding at him, Godou got off and looked around for a map.

Right now he had at least another 14 hours to spare before the it was the start of the 7th day. If the blonde was to be believed that meant that the island would sink the day after tomorrow if it was indeed after 7 days. That meant he had 14 hours to get rested up and scout out the place for tomorrow. Heading towards the edge of town, he noticed that the town itself was empty. Most likely the residents had all evacuated and he was the only one here. Exiting from the right side of town, Godou looked forward and in the distance he could make out the ruins of Babylon, however it was still a way off. However he seemed to also notice that their were people slowly gathering a bit farther off.

Using eyes trained from use in archery, he could barely make out a small gathering of people near the entrance of Uruk. As time passed more and more people seemed to show up. Magically jumping onto the scene if those weird red circles beneath their feet were anything to go by. Soon enough the group was approaching at least 20 people and they were all armed with swords, bows, lances, some even had shields It looked like they were preparing for a siege or a miniaturized war.

Godou didn't know how long he had been staring at the group, but it was getting pretty dark now and the group seemed to have finally reached its peak. At around 40 people all dressed in similar black robes started to group up and slowly started walking into the ruins. Godou couldn't exactly see their faces but for some reason he felt that their faces showed fear as plain as day. It was also getting pretty windy. No doubt from the tsunami that would be approaching soon.

Looking up at the sky, Godou was surprised to see that it was already dark and he hadn't noticed his body rumbling for food. Looking at his cellphone he noticed that it was almost 8 PM. Was he really staring at the group for at least 10 hours? Walking back into town, he was not surprised to see that all stores were closed. Luckily for him he bought some food with him. Not a lot, but enough to last him a day. He was also wearing a pretty thick sweater. This way he could sleep outside and wouldn't be affected by the cold winds that badly.

As it neared 10 PM, Godou looked for a place to sleep and the best he could come up with was a bench behind a building. While not the most comfortable it would do. Soon enough he feel asleep in preparation for the next day. If he had stayed watching the ruins, he would've seen flashes of light coming from the ruins of Uruk and if he strained his ears, he would've heard screams come from the ruins

...

The next day Godou woke up feeling extremely cold, but that was to be expected. Sleeping near the coast when a tsunami warning had been issued was definitely not a good idea. As the winds assaulted his face, Godou looked once more to the ruins and saw that there was a golden light coming from the ruins. Trying to get a closer glimpse Godou tried straining his eye's to the limit. However he couldn't see through it, so he gave it up.

It was almost 12 PM before Godou thought now would be a good time to confront that man. If Godou calculated the time right, then the tsunami would hit in 12 hours. That meant that he had 12 hours to defeat the blonde. However despite Godou delaying the inevitable, he could still not come up with a viable plan to beat that person. So the only way left was to wing it and leave it all to luck. Hopefully he would have an epiphany as he walked towards the ruins. He didn't know what happened to the people that entered the ruins yesterday night, but he hoped that nothing bad had happened.

It took maybe half an hour to reach the entrance the people last night had used and when Godou arrived at it, he was shocked speechless at how large the entrance was. It looked nothing like he had seen from far away. However the one thing that never changed was the golden light coming from the ruins. Even as he approached, it never once changed in brilliance and in fact seemed to get brighter.

Bracing himself, he walked through the entrance of the ruins and instantly he felt himself pass through something. It was the same feeling he had the day before yesterday when he met the blonde in the rural parts of Samawah. Looking around he saw nothing different at all. Gulping down the sudden trepidation he felt, he continued heading deeper into the ruins. He walked for maybe 30 minutes before he reached a gigantic structure that resembled a pyramid. At the top of the pyramid the golden light continued to glow and standing directly in front of it, he could make out the blonde man from before. Except this time instead of wearing casual black clothes, he was wearing the golden armor that he had when Godou had first saw him.

The blonde however was standing on top of one of the structures of the ruins and staring up at the golden light. However when Godou almost reached the stairs of the structure, the blonde looked down and saw Godou. Then a sadistic smile showed up on his face. He then spoke. "So you show up in front of me. Did you not hear my warning of how the next time we fight, I would show no mercy what so ever? Or are you perhaps coming here to be killed by me?"

Godou just stared back, "Sorry, but I have no plans on dying. I just came because it looked like I was the only one who remembered what you said and now... I've come to stop you..."

At this the blonde started laughing hysterically. "HahahAHAHAHAahahahahAHAHAHah ahaha "

Godou just listened on. Soon enough the laughter petered out and the blonde was once more staring down at Godou. "Do you think you are the only one who has attempted to stop me? Just last night a group of weaklings entered and they thought they could beat me despite them knowing full well they couldn't. Are you so foolish to think like them that you stand a CHANCE AT ALL!?" going from a soft voice to a shout.

"Ahh.. I have no delusions of being able to beat you, every plan I've thought up of was countered by the fact that you seem invulnerable in all ways. That is what my instinct is telling me. However I made a decision to stay behind even if I was unsure of what would happen. Now though, even though I stand no chance of beating you, I will at least TRY to stop you from sinking this island!" Godou responded.

The man just stared and then he once more started laughing. However instead of the hysterical laughter from before, it seemed like a genuine laugh.

"Hahahahaha! So you're trying to be a 'Hero' huh? Ahh that was such a nice joke. It's been such a long time since I've laughed like that." the man said with a hand on his face. Then his one visible eye stared down at Godou, "Very well, then try not to die too quickly." With that, the man disappeared.

The moment he did though, Godou's danger senses screamed at him to jump to the right, which he did immediately. However he still felt something cut into his left arm. Grabbing hold of his bleeding arm, he looked to where he last stood and saw the blonde holding one of his two golden swords in one hand while another had slashed into exactly where he once stood. The man turned his face to look at Godou, and immediately Godou,s body froze up in fear. The man disappeared once more and Godou's danger senses went haywire again screaming at him to duck. However his body was still paralyzed with fear, so instead of ducking he stumbled backwards. Luckily for him, the blade narrowly missed where his head had been cutting off a few of his bangs instead.

The man just let out a 'tch' before continuing his assault. However this time Godou had regained control of his body and had already started moving away as fast as he could. He didn't care about showing his back to the enemy right now, all he cared about was surviving and hopefully come up with a plan. The man just followed while continually swinging his two swords at Godou. Cutting at Godou's body, but never delivering a fatal wound.

The chase lasted for about a minute or so, but in that time Godou had been slashed so many times he was amazed all of them were shallow. It was like the guy wasn't even taking him seriously since he had no doubt he would be dead if he so desired it. However he was operating on adrenaline, he knew without a shadow of doubt that the moment it wore off he would collapse from over straining his body. Running up the stairs of the structure below the golden light, he ran hoping to find cover inside the weird temple-like structure. However the moment he entered the dark temple, he stepped on something that was slippery. Slipping and falling down Godou got a good look at what was inside and promptly lost what little he had in his stomach. Then he heard something land behind him, but he didn't care. After witnessing such a gruesome sight Godou knew he would be scarred for life if he made it out of this alive.

However the finishing blow never he was expecting never came even as Godou continued losing his breakfast on the floor. Soon enough he emptied out everything and was gasping for breath and still the blow never came but then he heard the man speak up. "It's such a beautiful sight isn't it. In a battle to the death. The last expression a person makes truly is the most beautiful. **Just like** **you will**."

At this Godou spun around and saw the man bring one of his swords up. "Remember this in the after life, the person who killed you was the [King of Heroes] Gilgamesh!"

With that, he swung his sword down. Godou who was in the process of trying to get away froze. Not in fear, but because the golden light in back of Gilgamesh was starting pulsing. Gilgamesh who had been facing Godou felt it, the pulsing of power. Turning around to face the light that was releasing the pulses of power, Gilgamesh started grinning like a lunatic.

Completely forgetting about Godou, he walked out of the temple and jumped towards the roof.

Godou who had frozen at first got up as well. The light was mesmerizing and it was letting out pulses like a heart. Getting up, he headed towards the entrance of the temple, but not before looking at the mangled remains of the group of people who entered before him. Their bodies bisected and expressions of horror adorning their faces in their last moments. Quickly looking away from the sight, Godou left the temple.

As he got outside, he saw that the golden light was quickly pulsing faster and faster. Soon enough the light exploded outwards in all directions, temporarily blinding Godou who had to shield his eyes. However Gilgamesh just grinned harder. When the light faded, a blonde man wearing golden armor reminiscent of the knights of England and a red sarong appeared. Godou gaped as the man descended from the air to land on a structure opposite the temple Godou was standing on. While above him Gilgamesh just stared down at the man.

When the man opened his eyes, Godou saw that they were blood red like Gilgamesh's however the words that came out of the mans mouth caused Godou's mouth to drop.

"Who are you to look down on me? trash."

Gilgamesh just started laughing again. The hysterical kind. After he calming down he replied, "Ahhhh... I apologize. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gilgamesh, the [King of Heroes]... remember that name weakling."

At this, Godou didn't know what happened, but one moment Gilgamesh was talking down to the man, and the next he was holding one of his swords in a motion as if deflecting something. Then he heard a sound of something clinging and looking to the right, he saw a sword embedded into the wall of a structure. However when he looked back at Gilgamesh, he was staring down at the man who was trembling.

Just as Godou was about to move, the man spoke in a low voice that got louder as he spoke. "You dare use the name Gilgamesh!? And to call yourself the [King of Heroes]? YOUR EGO KNOWS NO BOUNDS! TRASH!"

With that, multiple ripple effects starting appearing from behind the man and from those ripples, weapons of all kinds started floating out. However they stopped half way and the man shouted out, "I AM GILGAMESH! A FAKER LIKE YOU DARE USE MY NAME? DIE TRASH!"

With that, all the weapons shot out of the ripples, all aimed at Gilgamesh standing on the temple roof. Godou who was directly below the roof had to duck back inside the temple as the outside was bombarded by weapons of all kinds. Even then, some weapons flew inside and embedded themselves in the wall behind the entrance and some even exploded.

Soon enough, the weapons stopped bombarding the temple, but he could still hear fighting going on outside. No doubt Gilgamesh had jumped to another location after being bombarded by all those weapons from the other so-called Gilgamesh.

Godou peeked outside once more and saw that this time, the original Gilgamesh was standing on a different building while the new one was still where he originally was. This time the blades were pointed at where the original was. However Godou noticed that even though the original was far away, he had tattoos on his chest that was glowing and there were ten yellow circles floating behind him in a circle.

As if by some unspoken word, they both started firing weapons at each other. The original Gilgamesh from the ten circles floating behind him while the new one just kept firing weapons of every kind from the golden ripple effects behind him.

As this went on, Godou was forgotten in the background. That didn't mean that he just stood idle and watched the spectacle unfold. Oh no, he immediately tried finding a way to interfere with this crazy fight. He held no delusions that the newer Gilgamesh who popped up out of no where was fighting the first Gilgamesh out of the kindness of his heart. Oh no, most likely the moment one of them killed each other, one of them would move on to other things and people who could seemingly fire swords from nowhere generally were not a good thing for humanity.

Of course, he first had to find a way to involve himself in this fight in the first place. Looking back towards the fight, he saw the weapons that were fired into the temple from the first assault still remained. Looking at them and then at the dueling pair, a plan slowly formed in his mind.

...

The fight between the original Gilgamesh and the new Gilgamesh was at a stand still. The original would use his floating circles to fire off swords that would deflect the swords shot from the newer Gilgamesh's ripple-effects while trying to close to distance. However the newer one just kept firing weapons, making it extremely hard for the original to get close. So in all sense of the word, the battle was at a stand still because neither was able to gain any ground against each other.

"Oi, oi, oi, what's with keeping me at a distance, as the [King of Heroes] you should be happy that I want to engage you in close combat!" the original shouted.

The newer one replied with a sneer on his face, "Ah? A faker like you? [King of Heroes]? Don't make me laugh trash! That title solely belongs to me! Someone like you is just a rapid dog that needs to be put down! I don't need to sully my hands with your death when this is more then enough!" As if by some unspoken command, the weapons floating behind the newer Gilgamesh instantly shot out towards the original again.

The original Gilgamesh just laughed again and started firing his own while occasionally batting away some that weren't deflected and dodged others. It once more became a standstill as the original tryed to get closer while the newer one just stood atop the structure letting his fired weapons do the rest.

This repeated itself so many times that the area around the two had become so riddled with weapons that it looked like a war zone. Every available surface around the two had weapons embedded into it, or the weapons that had properties that caused lighting to strike it location or even explode as it made contact with a surface.

By now it was soon approaching night and still neither of the combatants showed any sign of being tired. Instead the original looked like he was getting bored while the newer one gave a whole new meaning to the word pissed as his fired weapons failed to strike down the person in front of him.

The original Gilgamesh took a look at the position of the sun, "Hmph... while I desired a match to the death with a Devil King I didn't think I would get side tracked a by a Heretical God that shares my name."

The newer Gilgamesh just looked at him, "Ah? Are you saying I'm not worth your time trash? Your ego knows no bounds!" With that, the weapons shot out from the ripples toward the original once more.

This time however, instead of shooting out his own, the original just dodged them by moving around. Turning back towards the newer one he replied, "Yea I'm getting bored alright, what I desire is a fight to the death, not a game of cat and mouse coward."

The newer Gilgamesh just grew even angrier and growled out, "HOW...DARE... YOU...CALL...ME...COWARD!"

Instead of firing off swords like before, he instead held his hand over his shoulder as the hilt of a weapon started appearing behind him. Pulling at the hilt, the newer Gilgamesh pulled out a weapon that resembled a sword. However it was much thicker then a normal sword and was circular in nature. Its blade was a deep black color that seemed to suck in light while a pattern of red glowed ominously. Holding it to the side, the blade slowly started to spin and from there it picked up speed. "DIE FOR CALLING ME A COWARD MONGREL! I WILL MAKE SURE NOTHING IS LEFT OF YOUR EXISTENCE WITH THIS ATTACK!"

The original Gilgamesh just looked at the weapon in the newer Gilgamesh's hand with a frown and prepared to jump out of the way. The newer Gilgamesh as if sensing the originals fear shouted out, "DON'T YOU DARE RUN TRASH!" with that, a chain seemingly materialized around the original Gilgamesh and held him in place. As he struggled to move he found that his strength was slowly being weakened.

Glaring up at the newer Gilgamesh he growled out, "How do you have a treasure that drains the power of god!?"

The newer one shouted, "AS THE [King of Heroes], ALL TREASURES THAT EXISTED BELONG TO ME! HAVING A TREASURE THAT CAN DRAIN THE POWER OF GOD IS NOTHING! DO YOU FINALLY REALIZE THAT I'M THE REAL GILGAMESH YOU FAKER! NOW DIE FOR DARE INSULTING ME!" by now, the spinning of the sword resembled a miniaturized whirlwind as the air around the sword started getting distorted and becoming visible to the naked eye.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME! I'M GILGAMESH, A WEAKLING LIKE YOU WHO HAS TO RESORT TO PETTY TRICKS WILL NEVER BEAT ME!" the original started struggling with renewed vigor. Soon enough cracks stabbed to appear on the chains as his new found strength slowly overpowered the chains holding him in place.

As the whirlwind around the sword took on a reddish hue, the newer Gilgamesh shouted out, "IT'S TOO LATE TRASH! DIE! **ENUMA! ELI-!**"

The still struggling Gilgamesh just glared at the newer one. However as he saw behind the stationary Gilgamesh, he stopped struggling and started grinning instead.

The newer Gilgamesh who saw the other Gilgamesh stop struggling and start grinning thought he had cracked from the notion of death and prepared to unleash his attack completely focusing on destroying the person in front of him. Which was why he was completely unprepared when he suddenly felt something pierce him from behind. Looking down, he saw a sword stabbed through from his chest. He then felt himself get pierced three more times, once in each arm and another that pierced him through the stomach.

"Gah!" he cried out. Looking down at the swords that had pierced him, his eyes widened as he saw that they were his own. Turning around, he saw someone he didn't recognize and choked out. "W-who t-the hell are you!?"

"Someone you didn't take notice of it seems" Godou replied. He then pulled up another sword embedded next to him and notched it on the bow he had. From his restrained position Gilgamesh recognized it as one of the bows that one of his first visitors had. Grinning at that, he continued observing as Godou took aim and fired another shot straight through the skull of Gilgamesh.

He then turned the restrained Gilgamesh and said, "You're next." Picking up another sword that was embedded on the roof, he notched it and took aim at the restrained Gilgamesh. Firing the sword turned arrow, he watched as it flew straight towards the restrained Gilgamesh's skull. However he was surprised when the arrow instead of piercing through his skull, instead disappeared into a golden particles that was blown away in the wind mid flight.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"Hahahhaha" Gilgamesh laughed "It seems that you got over reliant on things that don't belong to you weakling" as he said that, the chains holding him down also started to disappear into golden particles.

"Kuh!" Godou jumped down from the structure he was standing on and ran.

Gilgamesh just watched him run for a second before he gave chase "Oi, oi! Don't run! You just killed my opponent, naturally that means you would take his place. After all this IS a fight to the death!"

"AH? NO WAY IN HELL! IN WHAT UNIVERSE DO YOU NORMALLY LISTEN YOU SOMEONE TRYING TO KILL YOU ANYWAY! THIS IS THE 21ST CENTURY, IF YOU WANT A DEATH MATCH GO BACK A COUPLE HUNDRED YEARS!" Godou shouted in response.

"Don't be so cruel. Back in my time such things were considered an honor, so you should feel honored that I want to kill you like I did the people of the past even if you ARE a far cry from what I'm used to." With that Gilgamesh swiped at the running Godou from behind.

Godou feeling the blade nick him just continued running. He had a plan and all it took was for him to get Gilgamesh in position and theoretically it should work. Hopefully the departed souls wouldn't curse him for desecrating their dead bodies.

Dashing around a corner, he saw the the temple in sight. This was the final streak, hopefully Gilgamesh would still be chasing him to notice anything strange. Dashing up the stairs three at a time, Godou reached the top in less then 10 seconds. However Gilgamesh who merely jumped reached it in less then 5. So as Godou reached the top, he was greeted to the sight of Gilgamesh swinging down both his blades.

Godou didn't care and just barreled straight into it. Because of forward momentum, the blades only cut into his body instead of slicing straight through it. Smashing Gilgamesh forward with his body, Godou dropped the bow he had at the temple entrance while his body flew inside with Gilgamesh. Once inside he grabed the blades stuck on his body, he gritted his teeth and pulled both out and tossed them away. Once the blades were removed blood started to flow from his cuts as nothing was left to hold it back.

Gilgamesh who been slammed into the middle of the temple room got back up and retrieved the blades that Godou had conveniently tossed towards him.

"Well, while you were more entertaining than my so-called counterpart, you're also much less durable than him. It's been a fun game. I had some fun, but it looks like our time has come to an end." With that Gilgamesh once more raised his sword to bring down the finishing blow.

"Heh, don't look down on me. You think I spent the time that you two were playing keep away with other doing nothing? Don't underestimate me. I didn't try and learn to shoot just swords from a bow. I also set traps around this area." As Godou said that, he pulled on a wire that was hidden in the shadow next to the doorway.

After that, four swords shot from the four corners of the room, all aimed at Gilgamesh who was at the center of there paths. Gilgamesh took one looked at them and ignored them completely.

"Is this suppose to be your grand trap?" As he said that, all four swords made contact with Gilgamesh, however they didn't even pierce him. Instead it only caused a cut to appear where they had stabbed.

Godou who witnessed the scene just clicked his tongue and pulled a second wire, which launched two spears from the shadows of the room, aimed at Gilgamesh's head and stomach.

Gilgamesh just sighed at Godou antics and swatted the spears away. "I've gotten bored of this. When you said trap, I willingly walked into this to see what it was. Only for it to turn out to be such a futile attempt? Well it doesn't matter, since you have nothing left to entertain me with, I'll just end it now." Jumping upwards, Gilgamesh slashed straight through the roof and landed on top of it. Godou who was still inside when the collapse happened was forced to take a couple of steps back to avoid the falling debris.

Now Godou was looking up at Gilgamesh, while Gilgamesh was looking down at Godou. "As I stated, its over. I should've just sunk this pathetic island instead of hoping a Devil King would answer my challenge. Instead I get you a cowardly counterpart of mine. Such misfortune. Here I was hoping for a good fight to the death to welcome my return back to the mortal plane." Gilgamesh sighed. "Oh well. I'll just have to get rid of this pathetic island and then move on to a different location and hope I'll get a challenge there, hm."

With that, Gilgamesh slammed the two hilts of his blades together. As Godou wondered what the point of the action was, he was surprised to see the blades bending until they reached a 30 degree angle. A glowing string of light appeared from the tips of the blades and formed a bow of sorts out of both blades. From Gilgamesh's free hand, golden particles started gathering in it to form a long stake of gold.

Watching in fascination, he saw Gilgamesh notch the long stake onto the make-shirt bow and fired it straight in front of him. As it hit the floor with a thud, Godou could only look at it in wonder and confusion. Wonder because of the inscriptions carved onto the stake and confusion because nothing happened. Looking up at Gilgamesh he saw the bow disassemble and return to two blades.

Looking towards the stake again, Godou wondered what was suppose to happen now. However 1 minute passed and still nothing happened. "Uhhh... is something suppose to happen?"

Gilgamesh who had taken to observing just looked down at Godou with eye's that held no emotion. "Foolish human, you should be trying to flee right now if you want to live. Though I doubt you'll be able to get far before you die."

It was then that Godou noticed the night sky seemed to be getting brighter. Looking up, Godou felt his eye's go wide as a a meteor seemed to be falling directly towards his location. Quickly getting the hell out of the temple, Godou made sure to grab a one of the spears that Gilgamesh had deflected. He never knew what might happen. At the entrance, he picked up the bow he dropped. Hopefully the mechanics of shooting a spear was like that of an arrow, just a lot heavier and thicker.

As he got to the bottom of the temple, Godou saw that the meteor was visible in the night sky and he saw through the intense blaze, the meteor was a stake similar to the one Gilgamesh had fired but much thicker. He was further surprised when right before it entered the troposphere, it disappeared and from its point of disappearance, red lines started branching out across the night sky.

Godou watched as the lines blurred outwards in an intricate pattern. Then from where it disappeared, the sky started cracking and quickly spread outwards, following the path of the red lines that passed seconds before it.

While this was happening, Gilgamesh stood atop the roof of the structure. "Running is futile. Can you possibly run faster then a tsunami that is converging on this point? Feel the power of the Surge of Utnapishtim!"

Despite the distance between between him and Gilgamesh, he heard his voice clearly. Then he cursed himself for forgetting that he had to defeat Gilgamesh to stop this craziness, not run. Quickly turning around, Godou headed back towards the temple. As he ran he tried using the bow and firing the spear he had, but the large cuts that Godou had forced it to be much harder. He didn't have the necessary strength to pull back the spear completely and even then, the spear was pretty hard to hold up. Taking aim, he fired the spear. Only for it to fly right past Gilgamesh and embed itself behind him.

By now Godou could see water starting to rise up from behind Gilgamesh and wondered just how the hell water could rise inland to form a tsunami. Ignoring the impossibility of what was happening, Godou ran back up the stairs and into the temple. Seeing his target, he quickly headed to the original stake that was fired by Gilgamesh He had an inkling of what it's purpose was, but since it came from Gilgamesh, then it could be assumed it could be used against him as well.

Grabbing it and pulling it out of the ground, Godou discarded the bow he had and picked up another sword instead. They proved to be able to at least injure Gilgamesh and if they could injure, then that meant they could kill as well. For a second, Godou remembered he had actually _killed_ that other Gilgamesh. Granted he did disappear into golden particles in the end, but he was still killed and here he was thinking of killing this one as well. Shaking his head of such thoughts for now he tried finding a way to reach Gilgamesh's level. Seeing a a staircase that seemed to lead upwards he headed straight for it, picking up another one swords from the bodies that were staked to the wall.

Reached the top of the stairs, he was greeted to the sight of Gilgamesh staring back at him knowing that was the only way he would be able to reach the top. Throwing the long stake directly in front of Gilgamesh near the spear as well, Godou charged forward with both swords in hand.

Gilgamesh raised his own blades and made no other move. Godou who had by now gotten in range, took a swing at Gilgamesh's side only to be blocked by one of his blades. Instantly Godou realized something was different. It was as if Gilgamesh suddenly developed a fear of the swords he held when before they barely caused cuts. Swinging with the other sword aiming for his arm, he was repelled again and Godou was sure now, whatever he did to bring the tsunami about had weakened him and now he could possibly kill him.

Godou jumped back until the stake was right next to his right arm. Throwing the sword in his right at Gilgamesh, he quickly picked up the stake just as Gilgamesh batted away the sword. From there Godou charged forward, the sword in his left hand, was tossed next. Godou quickly grabbed the end of the spear just as he entered Gilgamesh's guard. Inside it, Godou quickly stabbed Gilgamesh through the stomach with the stake. The result was it piercing right through and lodging itself in Gilgamesh's gut.

Gilgamesh instead just ignored the stake lodged in his cut and brought his sword down on Godou. However Godou wasn't done just yet, maneuvering his right arm into a palm, he slammed it into Gilgamesh's exposed throat. The result was Gilgamesh choking on his own breath and stumbling back. This provided Godou with the opportunity to stab the spear in his left hand into Gilgamesh's right arm, forcing him to drop one of his blades, while his right arm went from his throat towards the arm holding his other blade. Chopping down on it, he forced Gilgamesh to drop his other blade. Quickly grabbing it before it hit the floor, Godou noticed it was heavier then before. Then he noticed blood trailing down his shoulders and realized, it didn't get heavier, more like he was losing strength from his wounds.

Quickly maneuvering the blade in his hands, he brought it in a slashing motion to Gilgamesh's now exposed side. It cut right into his chest and was lodged their. By now Gilgamesh had recovered from the hit to his throat and was using his left hand to reach for Godou's head, but Godou just ducked and picked up the other blade and slash at Gilgamesh's legs. Cutting through his legs and sarong, Godou used the last of his strength to push Gilgamesh backwards.

Gilgamesh who had been standing on the edge of the roof, fell right off and Godou heard the sickening thud, that marked him hitting the floor. From below he heard Gilgamesh's voice drift up despite it being a good 30 meters above the ground. "Well, damn. I didn't think you would charge back at me when I expended all my energy bringing forth this tsunami. Oh well, at least this will be considered a tie."

Turning his body around to face upward, Godou saw the tsunami that Gilgamesh had brought forth.

"Well fuck." was his last words before the tsunami descended on him.

* * *

**AN:Well this is the rewrite of my TFKH since I felt that lots of people were right about the completely OC crap I included. Now its more OOC'ness and I included some ideas from the reviews. Now I just have to rethink how I want this to play out.**

**Last Edit: Jan, 22, 2013**


End file.
